Necromancer
Necromancer is a female forumer and a member of the Raindrop Alliance. Description Necromancer is a bit short, only being 5'2" in height. While her skin naturally has a mild tan to it, staying inside her bunker 24/7 has made it nearly bone pale. She’s quite skinny and lithe, making her agile. Her eyes are gray, but have a slightly more bluer rim around the pupil. Necromancer has ebony black hair that ends mid-back, which she usually styles in a fishtail braid in order to avoid getting it in her face. Necromancer wears brass goggles with green lenses, in order to keep various bits of waste and sand that could blow in the wind from getting in her eyes. Necromancer typically wears a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that camoflage relatively well with the ground of the Wastelands. Sometimes she’ll wear a black hooded cloak. She wears brown combat boots as well. Personality Necromancer is a bit… odd. She either thinks things out too thoroughly, or she thinks things out too quickly; she’s either paranoid or rash, depending on the situation. Her rashness mainly shows when she’s angry or passionate -- she usually doesn’t stop and think about her decisions when angered. She has a coarse and sarcastic sense of humor, but doesn’t like to jab at others if they don’t appreciate it. Above all else, Necromancer values loyalty in a good friend; if she displays loyalty, she expects it to be requited. Necromancer is like a dog: she’s loyal to the point where she might blindly follow someone she finds trustworthy. Necromancer is good with machines, and smart-- she’s book smart and good with machines, but not street smart. Powers Necromancer can see and summon the dead -- however, this requires a lot of power, and depending on the size many things she necromances, she has less control over their actions. The size of the things she controls is measured in humans (ex.: a small dragon might be about twenty thousand humans). She can control a single zombie as if it was her as well, or just seventy five zombies with very general commands (ex.: walk forward, walk backwards, turn around, simple stuff). As the commands become more complex, it’s harder to control them. (Ex.: do the macarena, recite a sonnet, etc.) Making certain things do more complex commands requires more concentration than just the simple and easy commands -- think of telling your dog to sit, which is generally an easy thing, then trying to train it to jump atop a cuboid object at the sound of your singing. Necromancer can also become intangible for long amounts of time, typically about an hour or so. This, combined with her ability to camoflage with her background at will, makes her somewhat of a ghost. Equipment Weapons Netjeri blade- Necromancer keeps a netjeri blade on hand as a main weapon. While it is traditionally ceremonial in Egypt, she uses it mainly for the purposes of combat. Written Items Guide to Necromancy- Necromancer tries to keep her Guide to Necromancy with her as well. While she is extremely skilled in the art of necromancy, she finds it good to keep a refresher on hand. Magical Items Necromancer has a Communication Gem she received from Crimson. Its name is Jamie. Relationships * Angel: TBD * Basilisk: TBD * Downpour: As a fellow member of The Raindrop Alliance and, in a way, her queen, Necromancer respects Downpour. * Hydra: Since Hydra is a fellow member of The Raindrop Alliance, Necromancer respects her as well. Category:Forumer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Raindrop Alliance